Content distribution methods typically distribute the entire original form of content to end users, e.g., a movie, a sports game, a TV show. Modified content is also typically distributed in its entirety, e.g., a director's him cut version, a “PG” version for kids, a highlights reel, or a trailer, of original content. Additionally, end users often want to create their own edited version or highlights reel of original content (e.g., of a sports game). And, social networking has enabled the ability to share content, and modified content, amongst members of the social network. The inventors of the present invention have enabled a simple method to share modified content without necessarily distributing such modified content; rather, a unique identifier of the original form content, plus a series of defined edits or actions at defined offsets is delivered or otherwise accessed or made available. The present invention thus saves on bandwidth requirements for Internet service providers, download times for users, storage resources required throughout a network of devices, and avoids various copyright issues.